Days are Numbers
by Megnove
Summary: "Il viaggiatore è sempre in partenza... è la sola vita che conosce... quando ogni momento sembra una corsa contro il tempo, c'è sempre un'altra montagna da scalare..." Sulle note degli Alan Parsons Project, un momento di gioia e malinconia.


**Days Are Numbers**

_The traveller is always leaving town  
He never has the time to turn around  
And if the road he's taken isn't leading anywhere  
He seems to be completely unaware_

–Torna a casa?– chiesi, con tono amichevole. Mi rispose con un sorriso. Che carina. Sembrava piuttosto distratta, come se non avesse voglia di parlare. O forse imbarazzata. Mia nipote Angelica continua a ripetermi che do fastidio attaccando sempre bottone col mio vicino di posto, ma non riesco mai a farne a meno. Il suo tono era gentile, con un qualcosa d'altri tempi. Non so se mi colpì di più questo, il suo visetto aggraziato o la stranezza della risposta: –Sì, si può dire così.  
–È stata via molto? Uno stage universitario, forse? Sempre che non sia ancora al liceo. È così giovane… oh, scusi, una vecchietta come me dovrebbe sapere che l'età non si domanda mai… Però lei è molto bella, davvero…  
Sorrise di nuovo. Forse anche un po' divertita. –Non mi sembra vecchia per niente.– Terminò di riporre i suoi bagagli nella cappelliera. Le tesi la mano. –Sono Bethany. Bethany Chopstick.– Me la strinse presentandosi a sua volta, prima di sedersi e allacciare la cintura. Trattenne solo un attimo il respiro al momento del decollo.

_The traveller is always leaving home  
The only kind of life he's ever known  
When every moment seems to be  
A race against the time  
There's always one more mountain left to climb_

–Ci sarà qualcuno ad aspettarla all'aeroporto?– Un cenno d'assenso. Era pensierosa, sfogliava qualche pagina della rivista presa dal sedile davanti. –Ah, meno male… È scomodo viaggiare di notte… io ho sempre paura di guardare fuori dal finestrino… purtroppo non ho trovato un volo che partisse prima. Sono stata in vacanza. Certo non un bel posto dove andare, né un bel periodo, penserà… ma era l'unico clima che soddisfacesse gli ordini del mio medico. Ho la _rismo… resmi… cillosi…_ insomma, una di quelle malattie da vecchie riccone con un nome che non si riesce a pronunciare e che vanno curate in qualche posto esotico. Io non volevo proprio partire, si figuri. Alla mia età, cosa m'importa se mi si rovinano i polmoni… o il fegato… o quello che è? Non ho famiglia… Lascerò un po' più d'eredità ai figli di mia sorella, mi sono detta… ma poi è stata proprio Angelica a convincermi a partire. Che cara ragazza… verrà lei a prendermi quando arrivo. Gliela presenterò, credo che siate coetanee… lei studia medicina… Oh, mi scusi, sto parlando sempre io…  
–No, non si preoccupi. Anzi, mi scusi lei. Credo di non essere molto di compagnia.  
–È che mi piace chiacchierare per tirarmi su di morale… anche per tirare su gli altri… lei mi sembra un po' giù, se mi posso permettere… qualche pena d'amore?  
Scosse la testa. Mi battei allegra le mani sulle ginocchia. –Oh! E allora! Vedrà che tutto va a posto alla fine… alla sua età specialmente… niente è così terribile dopotutto…  
–È vero… quasi sempre.– Aveva risposto con voce cortese, ma ancora come assente.  
–Si tratta di qualcosa che riguarda il suo soggiorno? Ho ragione? È stato qualcosa di più impegnativo di uno stage?  
Mi guardò rapidamente una volta con la coda dell'occhio, poi una seconda, più attenta. E poi, guardando fisso davanti a sé, col volto serissimo: –Ho rischiato la vita.

_Days are numbers  
Watch the stars  
We can only see so far  
Someday, you'll know where you are  
Remember  
Days are numbers  
Count the stars  
We can only go so far  
One day, you'll know where you are_

Il sedile è freddo. Fuori dalla vetrata è buio. Queste luci al neon non riscaldano. Né lo fa il condizionatore automatico. Quanto c'è mancato stavolta? Quanto siamo andati vicino a non rivederci? Quanto manca al tuo arrivo?  
Non possiamo partire sempre insieme. Questo lo sappiamo. Ci sono volte in cui uno deve andare senza l'altro, in cui le missioni solitarie sono più sicure di quelle in gruppo. E allora si contano i giorni. Si contano le ore passate senza telefonarci. Mi chiedo se starai bene o se sei caduta in un'imboscata, se sei nei guai senza che io possa aiutarti. E tu ti chiedi le stesse cose quando tocca a me. Ma… il tuo ultimo incarico… quando hanno riferito che eri… ho creduto di averti persa per sempre…  
Non esiste un posto che sia davvero nostro su questa terra… un posto dove possiamo stare in pace… dove possiamo pensare solamente ad essere felici… dobbiamo vivere di attimi… di ritagli… non sappiamo dove saremo da un giorno all'altro, cosa ci accadrà domani… siamo sempre stranieri… eppure sai quanto mi è necessario tutto questo… tanto che morirei senza? Il mio posto… il mio paese… la mia casa… sei TU… e non mi serve altro…  
DLIN DLON  
«Si avvertono i signori viaggiatori che il volo PanAm 678103 tarderà di 10 minuti».

_The traveller awaits the morning tide  
He doesn't know what's on the other side  
But something deep inside of him  
Keeps telling him to go  
He hasn't found a reason to say no_

–Ero venuta ad indagare sull'organizzazione sovversiva locale. Avevamo avuto l'informazione che poteva essere finanziata da qualcuno di nostra conoscenza… dei pessimi soggetti. Sarebbe stato pericoloso tentare un'azione di forza. Si erano troppo infiltrati nel governo a livello capillare. Per questo sono stata scelta solo io. Sono la più adatta per spionaggio e ricognizione… non so perché le sto dicendo tante cose… forse solo perché sono stata lontana dagli altri per tanto tempo e ho bisogno di raccontarlo a qualcuno…  
Ascoltavo ad occhi spalancati, ammutolita. Era come uno di quei film d'azione che proiettano durante il volo. Continuavo a ripetermi che quella ragazza si stava inventando tutto o aveva qualche rotella fuori posto… ma la sua voce era così ferma… e l'espressione del suo viso tanto più adulta, più matura di quello che avevo creduto prima. Come avevo fatto a considerarla così giovane e spensierata? Quel tono di voce… somigliava a quello del mio Johnny, quando andò soldato… E non potevo fare a meno di crederle, per quanto il suo racconto sembrasse inverosimile.  
–Non mi ci volle molto per raccogliere le informazioni che ci servivano. Ma poi commisi un'imprudenza. Pensavo che i capi stessero per scappare all'estero dove li avremmo persi di vista. Così li seguii alla loro base nell'entroterra. Persi il contatto radio con i miei amici. E finii per essere catturata. Per fortuna riuscii a trovare il punto debole del mio avversario quando venne a farmi visita in cella… e scappai giusto in tempo per non essere uccisa, e per riuscire a far crollare tutto il loro piano. Ma ero ferita gravemente, quasi morta. Non so come ho fatto a tornare in città da sola. Ho dovuto aspettare di riprendermi del tutto prima di ripartire.  
Ferita? Guardai la sua pelle liscia, candida, senza capire. –Per gli altri sono rimasta dispersa tre giorni– proseguì. –Sono stati giorni tremendi. Sia per me che per loro. Nei momenti peggiori… ero certa che non ce l'avrei fatta. E la cosa che mi faceva soffrire di più era che… non li avrei più rivisti… non l'avrei più rivisto…– Aveva gli occhi lucidi. Si portò per un attimo le mani al viso. –Ma è finita. È finita bene, per fortuna. Fino alla prossima volta…  
Trovai finalmente la forza di parlare, con un filo di voce. –Io non sapevo niente… ho letto degli attentati… dei terroristi… ma non è successo niente per tutto il tempo che sono rimasta… lei parla di una guerra…  
–Non è una guerra di quelle che finiscono presto– mormorò, riprendendosi. –Per qualcuno non finiscono mai. Ma adesso forse non ci saranno più attentati. Almeno laggiù. Mi scusi… per essermi sfogata così con lei.  
–Quello che la sta aspettando… è…– Poi tacqui di nuovo. Non le chiesi più niente. L'aereo aveva iniziato in ritardo la fase di atterraggio.

_The traveller is only passing through  
He cannot understand your point of view  
Abandoning reality, unsure of what he'll find  
The traveller in me is close behind_

Le stelle splendevano attraverso i vetri, più numerose e luminose di quelle che vedevamo dai finestrini. C'erano solo una manciata di passeggeri a bordo, il ritiro bagagli portò via poco tempo. Continuavo a starle vicino, ma non ci parlavamo. Nel suo sguardo c'era malinconia, una quieta trepidazione, una tacita attesa. Quando varcammo i cancelli mi guardai intorno col solito familiare spaesamento del ritorno, cercando di riconoscere il posto, di ritrovarmi e ritrovare qualcuno. Vidi Angelica muovermi incontro dall'altra parte della sala, agitando una mano, tra le altre persone in attesa. Ed ebbi la solita, gradita sensazione di sentirmi rassicurata.  
Poi la sentii trattenere il fiato al mio fianco, trasalire. E vidi lui coprire a gran passi la distanza che li divideva. Vidi l'espressione del suo volto. Non ebbi dubbio su chi fosse, ancor prima di voltarmi e vedere come si era trasfigurata la mia compagna di viaggio. Mio Dio… possibile che potesse esistere una tale gioia, un tale sollievo al mondo?  
Lei si staccò dal mio fianco, completamente dimentica di me, per gettarsi ad abbracciarlo. Nascosero il viso uno contro l'altro, stringendosi con la forza di naufraghi. Felici semplicemente di essere vivi. Di essere ancora vivi per un altro giorno. Non sapevo quasi niente di loro, ma questo era chiaro per chiunque avesse occhi. E all'improvviso mi sentii molto meschina coi miei soldi, i miei viaggi e i miei malanni. E mi parve che la vita meritasse un po' più sforzo da parte mia. Non era qualcosa da prendere così alla leggera come avevo sempre fatto… per Angelica e Johnny che mi volevano bene… anche per me stessa… doveva essere vissuta…  
–Zia? Tutto a posto?– chiese mia nipote prendendomi la valigia dalle mani, vedendomi smarrita, impalata a fissarli. Le risposi di sì, con un certo imbarazzo. Ci avviammo insieme verso l'uscita, mentre ogni tanto continuavo a girarmi per guardarli staccarsi, fissarsi negli occhi, sfiorarsi il viso, parlarsi sommessamente, e infine incamminarsi insieme. Tutti noi –mi venne da pensare, senza sapere assolutamente da dove fosse venuto quel pensiero– siamo viaggiatori sperduti sulla terra… così poco certi di noi stessi e del nostro futuro… ma quei due, di certo, sembravano aver trovato il proprio posto.

_Days are numbers  
Watch the stars  
We can only see so far  
Someday, you'll know where you are  
Remember  
Days are numbers  
Count the stars  
We can only go so far  
One day, you'll know where you are_  
–The Alan Parsons Project, _Vulture Culture_


End file.
